deathnotefandomcom-20200223-history
Misa Amane
) |weight = 36 kg (79 lbs.) |lifespan = 12 74 2 9 55 (TV drama, Othellonia) |knowledge = 3/10 |creativity = 4/10 |initiative = 10/10 |emotional strength = 6/10 |social = 10/10 |attribute name = Charm |attribute stat = 10/10 |family = Father † Mother † Younger brother † (film series only) Light Yagami † (fiancé) Elder sister (manga only) |occupation = Model Actress Singer (in ''Death Note'' film series, Death Note: The Musical, and ''Death Note'' (TV drama)) TV personality (in ''Death Note'' film series) |owned = Gelus's Death Note Sidoh's Death Note (2006 film) |used = |kills = Hirokazu Ukita Kanzo Mogi (2006 film only) Mark Dwellton (TV drama only) Rod Ross (novel only) |possessed = Rem Ryuk |eye trade = Rem Ryuk |japanese = Aya Hirano (平野綾, Hirano Aya) |english = Shannon Chan-Kent (anime and films) Adrienne Warren (2014 Musical Demo Album) |mandarin = Xianhui Long (龍顯蕙, Lóng Xiǎnhuì) |cantonese = Man Yi Ching (程文意, Cing4 Man4 Ji3) |korean = Seo-Yeong Kim (김선영, Kim Seong-Yeong) |tagalog = Hazel Hernan |spanish = Núria Trifol (Spain) Rebeca Gómez (Mexico) |portuguese = Ana Lúcia Menezes |catalan = Núria Trifol |italian = Germana Savo |french = Charlyne Pestel |german = Magdelena Turba |hungarian = Borbála Csuha |japanese actor = Erika Toda |drama actor = Hinako Sano Momone Shinokawa (child) |jmusical = Fuka Yuzuki (唯月ふうか) |kmusical = Jeong Sun-Ah (정선아)(2015) Ben (벤) (2017) |rumusical = Mercedesz Csampai (Мерседес Чампаи) |netflix actor = Margaret Qualley }} Misa Amane (弥 海砂, Amane Misa) is an up-and-coming model and supporter of Kira who eventually becomes the Second Kira. After gaining a Death Note, she seeks out Kira in order to thank him for killing the man who murdered her family and to offer him her help. Having made the trade for the Shinigami Eyes, Misa learns that the identity of Kira is Light Yagami. After a meeting with Light, she decides to dedicate her life to helping Light however she can, and becomes determined to use her eyes to uncover L's real name. Appearance Misa is a short, slender, attractive young woman with long, straight, golden-blonde hair, most commonly styled with a portion of her hair in pigtails tied with red bands, but occasionally worn loose as well. In the anime, it seems that she was a brunette at one point.Love In the manga, her eyes are predominantly light brown; however, they have also been shown as green. In the anime, they alternate between light brown and blue. Her eyes turn bright red while using the power of the Shinigami Eyes, which allow her to see a person's name and lifespan above their head. In the games, her eyes are usually light brown but have also been seen as pink. Misa also appears to have black hair in the movie, which she was wearing in pigtails throughout the film. Misa often dresses in a Gothic and Punk fashion, though noticeably less after the time skip. She also typically paints her nails bright red or dark purple and wears bright red lipstick. Misa tends to wear cross jewelry, though the crosses were changed to "fleurs-de-lis" in the anime adaptations (most notably on the Misa finger puppet). Despite this, Misa is depicted with a cross in the first anime opening and in her model sheet image in the liner notes of the third anime soundtrack. She also has a cross on the collector's figure included with volume 5 of the DVD sets. Character Misa is very outgoing and is shown to be quite popular due to her career. She attracts a large crowd while visiting Light near his school.Wager She is hyperactive, impulsive, and otherwise childlike, evidenced by her tendency to speak in the third person. Despite being considered idiotic by many, Misa is shown to have moments of intelligence, such as when she successfully tricks Kyosuke Higuchi into revealing himself to be the Yotsuba Kira.Give-and-Take However, even though she is more powerful than Light as Kira, she is very careless in her acts as the Second Kira, which leads to her being arrested and put in confinement on suspicion that she is is the second Kira. As she likely didn't know the Death Note could manipulate victims, and thus mailed the tapes herself; failed to ensure there was no DNA on the envelopes she sent the tapes in; completely ignored Light's order to stay away (as he was already suspected of being Kira) as he predicted L was having him followed. Although she is generally nice to those she meets, she can also be quite cruel: she tells Light that she would kill any other girls he dates,Bomb despite said girls being part of his plan to appear as a normal young man to the investigators and deflect suspicion from himself and Misa. Despite her typically cheerful personality, Misa has been mentally afflicted by seeing her parents murdered right before her eyes. It is unclear how much the trauma has affected Misa psychologically, but in the films, Rem indicates that Misa went through a deep depression immediately after she discovered the murderer was acquitted of the crime. After the murderer is later killed by Kira, Misa is incredibly grateful, and her intense appreciation and hero-worship initially fuels her actions as the Second Kira. After she becomes emotionally attached to Light, her behavior is strongly motivated by love. Light Yagami is an important figure in Misa's life, and she frequently comments on him being so, often declaring her love for him despite little reciprocation. She is faithful to Light to the point of refusing to perform a kiss with fellow actor Hideki Ryuga while making a film out of her fidelity. After losing her memories of the Death Note for the first time, she even decides to help catch Kira, whom she views as the avenger of her family, for Light (who has joined the Task Force and also has no memories of the Death Note). History A year before the start of the series, Misa witnessed the murder of her family during an attempted home robbery. The trial against her parents' murderer continued over a long stretch of time, during which opinions that he was falsely accused began to surface. After he was killed by Kira, Misa felt justice had been served, prompting her to become a loyal Kira supporter. One night, shortly after beginning her modeling career, Misa met an obsessed, knife-wielding stalker. He confessed his feelings to Misa, but upon her rejection, he attacked and attempted to kill her. A Shinigami named Gelus, who had been watching Misa from the Shinigami Realm and had fallen in love with her, wrote down the name of her stalker and killed him, ultimately saving Misa's life. Since Shinigami are meant to shorten human lifespans and not extend them, Gelus himself died, turning to dust and leaving behind only his Death Note. Since Misa was meant to die, but was saved by Gelus, the years of Gelus's lifespan were given to Misa's, extending her lifespan greatly past the average lifespan of a human being. Another Shinigami, Rem, witnessed the sacrifice and decided that Gelus' notebook should belong to Misa in accordance with Gelus' wishes. After giving Misa the Death Note, Rem was obligated to stay with her (as Ryuk is with Light), and Rem eventually develops feelings for her over time as Gelus did. In the hope of meeting and thanking Kira for avenging her parents, Misa made the eye deal with Rem, making her actually more powerful than Light was as Kira, and making it much easier to kill people with the Death Note. Plot Misa plans on making videotapes in order to get Kira's attention, so she has a friend of hers prepare the tapes so as to ensure that her fingerprints won't be on the tapes. She sends four tapes to Sakura TV, and the station reports live that they have received the tapes four days later. He reports that the first tape contains a voice recording which predicted the death of two arrested criminals. That night, the criminals both die of heart failure at 7:00 pm. The host states that since only Kira could perform such an act, they were sure that the tapes are from Kira. He also states that they were told to broadcast the second tape at 5:59 pm, and that they had not watched the tape themselves. The broadcast begins and is viewed by the Japanese Task Force. A voice states "I am Kira" and kills a news anchor at the time the voice promised. The voice recording says that one death is surely not enough to prove that they are Kira, so they will sacrifice another commentator from Taiyou TV for speaking against Kira as well. As the broadcast continues, the voice says that they do not wish to kill innocent people and that the police do not have to be considered enemies, and that Kira's goal is to create a world without crime. "Kira" continues by stating that even if you disagree with Kira, as long as you do not go against Kira in public, you will not be killed. Ukita arrives at Sakura TV station, before Misa kills him. Soichiro Yagami drives a bus through the front doors of the Sakura TV station. "Kira" continues by asking the police to give an answer four days from now, on April 22 if they will help Kira create a better world, and that "Kira" has tapes to be aired at 6 pm of the same day in response to their answer. Soichiro exits the vehicle with his jacket covering the area around his face, and threatens Demegawa for the original tapes and the copies. As the Task Force watches the broadcasts, Sakura TV's broadcast is cut while two other stations continue to report on the incident happening in front of Sakura TV station. L calls Vice-Director Kitamura and Soichiro, and arranges for a large number of police officers to block Soichiro from Kira's view using their bodies and armored police vehicles as cover. NHN reports that the police have taken a stance against Kira. The next day the Task Force arrives at headquarters, and L explains that tapes three and four had arrived with instructions. If the police agreed to work with Kira, tape number three should be aired; if they did not, tape number four should be aired. The third tape contains details of the agreement, saying that the police are to release all details of criminals so that Kira can deal judgment unto them. To seal the agreement, those in the upper ranks of the police along with L must reveal their identities. The fourth tape is more or less the same, although it is worded differently. L tells the Task Force to inform Sakura TV that they can air the fourth tape. On April 22, the tape is aired. "Kira" states that if criminal reports stop, Kira will kill police officers and reporters, and then demands that the life of someone in charge of the Kira investigation be handed over—the Director's or L's. "Kira" says to choose one and reveal them in four days and that, because Kira knows the Directors face, there are no special requirements; however if they should choose L, he must appear on Sakura TV's 6 o'clock news and give a ten-minute speech. "Kira" says that he or she will decide if the person on the news is L, and if Kira decides that he isn't, Kira will take the lives of several police officers as compensation. "Kira" says to be truthful as Kira does not wish to kill those who have not sinned, and to think carefully over the next four days. Meanwhile, Light Yagami and Ryuk watch the broadcast, amused, while Light decides to find a way to contact and subsequently manipulate the new Kira without revealing his own identity. On April 24th, Soichiro Yagami informs L that the ICPO has decided that the detective should appear on TV. L also deduces that this is the work of a second Kira. L says that catching one Kira could definitely lead to clues about the other. He then says that a battle has begun between them and Kira to find the Second Kira first, and that there is a chance that they will uncover the real Kira in the process. Meanwhile, Rem asks Misa if it's a good idea to not use the Death Note for herself, and Misa says that she is using it for herself; she wants to meet Kira, talk to him and find out what kind of person he is. Misa explains that she moved here to live by herself and sent the tapes to the TV station so she could catch Kira's attention. She tells Rem that Kira must be interested in her by now, and could want to meet her as much as she wants to meet him. Rem says that Misa is playing a dangerous game and could get killed, and Misa replies that it will be fine as Kira is probably nice to girls, and she has the Shinigami Eyes and therefore, the upper hand. L has Light join the Task Force, then they forge a response, posing as the real Kira. As it is broadcasted, Misa watches with excitement from her bedroom, and says she has some back-up tapes that she saved and is going to dub the sound over them. Rem asks her what she plans to do, and Misa says that she is going to reply to Kira, and then wonders what she's going to say to him. Sometime later, Misa forms a response herself, which mention Shinigami. She takes advantage of this mention in her next entry, a diary, where she mentions Shinigami at a big sports event, which is meant to throw off the investigation. However, the main part of the message is "My friend and I showed off our notebooks in Aoyama," successfully prompting Light as KIra to go to Aoyama, where a disguised Misa notices his lifespan is absent meaning that he owns a Death Note, and concludes he is Kira, while falling in love with him instantly. After finding out his address by purchasing the information, Misa arrives at Light's house, telling his mother and sister that she has his notebook. When she is in private with him, she explains what has happened, and asks to be his girlfriend and partner in crime, admitting that she wouldn't even mind if he simply uses her. Light agrees, intending to use her for her Shinigami Eyes, which would help kill L. Light tells her to make a new tape which would make it seem like the first and second Kiras still haven't allied or met yet. Light explains to her that he'll have to date a bunch of other girlfriends in order to mask suspicion, but Misa protests, saying she'll kill the girls. Light threatens her, but, in turn, Rem says that should Misa die, Rem would assume it's Light and kill him instantly. Light instructs Misa to not meet him until two weeks later. However, not too long after, Misa impulsively arrives at his home against his wishes. Light takes advantage of this as well as Rem threatening to kill Light should Misa die by swaying Rem into killing L, ensuring her that Misa would be happy. Light uses Misa's second cell phone to use for emergencies, and he kisses her. Misa meets LIght on campus, seeing L for the first time as well as his name. Soon after, she spawns a crowd, where her phone gets stolen by L, and is taken away. She is then captured by L under suspicion of being the second Kira. The Task Force found several pieces of evidence in her apartment: stamps like the ones used to mail the Kira tapes to Sakura TV, a pen with the same ink, and a notebook with paper like the paper sent with the tapes. They also found receipts for train tickets from Nagano and Tokyo (the places the tapes were sent from), as well as flower pollen from flowers that grew in the area Misa previously lived in (the flowers happen to be a type that is not found in Kantou). Misa is put into confinement, unable to move her body or see due to L's restraints. Because Misa refuses to talk, L tells Watari to do everything possible to make her, and to even resort to torture if necessary. Misa eventually asks Rem to kill her. L and the others watching, who are unable to see Rem since they haven't touched Misa's Death Note, believe Misa is talking to them. As an alternate solution, Rem eventually convinces Misa, who had originally refused, not wanting to forget her love for Light, to give up ownership of the Death Note. Rem assures Misa that her feelings for Light Yagami will not go away and that she will simply forget that Light is Kira. Misa gives up ownership of her Death Note, causing Misa to lose all of her memories of the Death Note, being the Second Kira, and having met the Kira. After losing her memories, and thus forth not sure as to how she got into her situation in the first place, she assumes that a stalker fan of her modeling work as kidnapped her, and starts to talk aloud to convince "the stalker" to let her go. L and the Task Force think she is playing dumb, but eventually conclude that it is not an act. Light is eventually able to create a situation in which she is free, but still under surveillance. Misa proves to be a surprising asset to the investigation by uncovering the identity of the Third Kira. She also establishes an alliance with L, whom she only knew as Ryuzaki. This unlikely friendship begins when L tells Misa that he understands her feelings for Light, and, touched by this, Misa kisses him on the cheek and offers to be his friend. L comments that she is the first and only person to ever do so. After regaining her memories as the Second Kira, Misa trades for the Shinigami Eyes a second time with Ryuk, and, once again, takes on the role of Kira. When L notes that the murders continued once Misa was released, Rem realizes that Misa will doubtlessly be discovered by L, and the only way to prevent this would be to kill L. Disgusted with Light, but willing to save Misa's life, Rem writes down Watari and L's real names. After Watari and L die, Rem turns to dust, having saved Misa's life and expanding her lifespan. Misa assists Light in the years during the timeskip. When Mello and the Mafia got their hands on the Death Note, she used her Eyes in order to find the current owner, Jack Neylon. She also poses as Kira during Light's plan to relinquish the Death Note to the Task Force. Sometime later, Light sends Demegawa and his men to attack the SPK, with her keeping watch of the entrance, waiting for Near to leave the building, allowing her to write down his name after seeing her face. This plan failed as Near had used money to escape and then wore a helmet. Because the Task Force now suspects Light, he expects surveillance and has her forfeit her ownership of the notebook a second time. After her memories are gone, Misa ends up spending the remainder of Light's life (about two months) in the company of Kanzo Mogi, as he investigates her. She also develops a conflict between her and Takada, Light's new girlfriend. At the end of the anime, shortly after Light's death, Misa is seen standing on the ledge of a tall building alone. Although it is not shown, it is theorized that she committed suicide following Light's death. Following the events of the manga, she commits suicide upon hearing of Light's death. In other media Film series Misa is portrayed in the ''Death Note'' film series by Erika Toda. Misa's role is very similar to her canon self in that she uses her Death Note to support Kira and she falls in love with Light. Her career is also further developed with her being an actress, TV personality, and singer. In addition to her parents, she had a younger brother who was also murdered, and their murderer is named as Yoichi Tamura. In the first film, Misa has a recurring background role as a popular idol. An ad for her is printed on the side and back of the bus that Light, Shiori Akino, and Raye Iwamatsu are on when it is hijacked by Kiichiro Osoreda. Misa notably has a TV show called "Misa-Misa's Happy Sweets" in which she bakes treats, playfully planning to make her love-rivals fat but then saying that they're so good that she ends up eating the treats herself. Light has her show on while in his bedroom. During the program, Ryuk laughs upon seeing Misa, probably foreshadowing that he knows she is going to die soon. After filming a segment of her show, she expresses support for Kira to a journalist during an interview. A supervisor states that the section will be cut due to controversies. Ryotaro Sakajo, the assistant director for her show, develops an obsession with her. Misa once blows her nose into a tissue and throws it away, and Sakajo takes it out of the trash to keep. At the end of the first film, Sakajo follows Misa one night with a knife, and she runs from him screaming for help, but ends up at a dead end. He plans to kill her and himself so she can be with her parents again, but he collapses before he's able to do so. A Death note falls beside his dead body. The second film, Death Note: The Last Name, begins during this same scene, but it shows Gelus watching the events from the Shinigami Realm and he writes Sakajo's name in his Death Note. Gelus's Death Note then falls in front of Misa, who picks it up and meets Rem. Misa sends her envelopes to Sakura TV from Kita-ku, Osaka. Her message airs while she is in her private dressing room at the station. It's also during a TV festival attended by Sayu Yagami. Instead of Ukita, Kanzo Mogi runs to the station to get the broadcast to stop, and Misa kills him with her Death Note. Witnessing Mogi's Death Note, Sayu becomes upset and calls her a "murderer", which causes Misa to freeze with a flashback to her murdered family, and she stops. When Light comes to the station for Sayu, Misa sees him on her way out, which is how she discovers his name. After confinement, it appears that she and Light share a room at headquarters, and she comments that it's like being married. At the end of the second film, her memories of the Death Note are still intact when Light dies, and she witnesses the final showdown between Light and L. Misa cries in anguish as she can do nothing but watch as Ryuk kills Light. Misa was likely taken into custody, but L burned the Death Notes and Misa lost her memories. Misa is not prosecuted and is eventually released. Unlike in the original series, Misa does not commit suicide following Light's death. Instead, she is seen wishing Light a happy birthday before a family shrine, which holds Light's picture and a picture of Misa's family. She feels that a part of her life is somehow missing, or that she has forgotten something important. However, she doesn't remember what it is. The fourth film, Death Note: Light Up the NEW World, is set ten years later. Misa is a successful model and actress. Although nothing suspicious has happened with her, she remains under surveillance by the police. Yuki Shien gives her one of the Death Notes, and her memories of events come back to her. Shien meets her secretly in her car in the parking garage, where the cameras can't see them talk. Shien wants Misa's help, but she isn't interested. She tells him to take the Death Note, but he leaves it with her saying it's hers. Shien later texts Misa for help, and she arrives. She again makes the eye deal with Ryuk, and she writes down Ryuzaki's name, apparently killing him. When Shien starts to get them out of there, Misa tells him to go on alone because she can't. She tells him the location he was looking for and she gives him her Death Note, and she stays behind. With scraps of Death Note paper, she kills Kuromoto and Uragami, members of the Task Force, to help Shien get away. Misa then goes outside, having written her own name and the circumstances of her death on a scrap of Death Note paper. As written, she dies on December 18th at 2:40 pm "in the arms of Light Yagami." It is also revealed in the fourth film that Light had a child who would be nine years old. The child was being raised by Teru Mikami, who was Misa's prosecutor after the Kira case. Although the child's mother isn't directly named, the age of the child and the connection between Misa and the child's guardian implies that Misa is the mother. Conception of Misa in the films Erika Toda said that, prior to filming, she felt "a lot of pressure" due to the character's popularity with audiences. She said the pressure vanished when filming began. Toda said that undoing the straight jacket took a lot of time, and at times she waited in the jacket between takes. Toda also said that on one occasion, she wore a blindfold for an hour during filming. Erika Toda said that she views Misa as "complicated and fascinating." Toda added that she does not comprehend why a person would willingly use a Death Note; Toda said that she admired the fact that Misa "does everything she sets out to do" and that the actions of Light and Misa are "criminal." Novel Misa is mentioned several times in the novel, L: Change the WorLd, and L's obsession with her seems to be much greater. She is extremely famous by now, even working as a singer. Maki Nikaido reveals that she grew up in Osaka, in the same neighborhood as Misa Amane and her family. Misa was well known in the neighborhood for her beauty, and her family was very close with the Nikaido family. The two families even used to go on vacations together. Maki keeps a computer chip containing photos of the Amane's and her family on vacation to her, which she holds very precious, though agrees to give it to L after he offers to trade her for his notebook, which he values greater than his own life. Misa and Maki have a close relationship, Maki viewing Misa as an older sister, even after she became famous. Misa cares about Maki as well, going out of her way to help Maki escape, despite it being all over the news that Maki was carrying a deadly and highly contagious virus. It is revealed by L that Misa only has a few years left to live. Television drama Misa’s role in the TV drama is largely the same as in the manga; she is a popular idol who falls in love with Light after he punishes her parents' murderer. However, the dynamics of Light and Misa’s relationship are different because Light in the drama adaption is a fan of Misa, causing him to have romantic feelings for her as well. Misa also proves to be much useful to Light than in the manga, being the one to finish Raye Penber when Light's plan to kill the FBI agents is botched. Nevertheless, Light still views Misa as a liability and even threatens to write her name in his Death Note should he ever suspect her of implicating him. Misa is portrayed by Hinako Sano (佐野ひなこ, Sano Hinako). Musical ]] Misa is a popular singer in the Musical. Just as in canon, she's grateful to Kira and wants to meet him, and she trades for the Shinigami eyes to do so. Unlike in other versions, Misa isn't shown killing anyone, leaving it unclear if she actually uses her Death Note. Sayu is a fan of Misa, and she takes Light along to one of Misa's concerts, during which Misa openly supports and gives thanks to Kira. When Misa encounters Rem, she insists on finding Kira, so Rem reluctantly offers her the eye deal, which Misa accepts. Misa comes up with a song with a secret message to Kira, which Sayu shares with Light. Misa also sends tapes to a TV station as the Second Kira. From the song and tapes, Light gets her message and they're able to secretly meet. Misa suggests they date, and Light agrees, but he gets her to give him the name of the man following him, which Misa does despite her reluctance. Misa later goes to visit Light on campus where she meets L and sees his name, but L has her apprehended immediately after. After several days in confinement, she gives up her ownership of the notebook and loses her memories. Rem laments that Misa has forgotten her as well, and sacrifices herself so that Light can defeat L and save Misa. Misa's fate is unknown. During the ending song, she comes out on stage and sand runs from her hands in a symbol of Rem's remains and of time running out. "]] Misa is portrayed by various actresses for the different musical productions. Fuka Yuzuki (唯月ふうか, Yudzuki Fuuka) portrayed her in the 2015 Japanese production, and reprised the role in 2017. Jeong Sun-Ah (정선아) portrayed her in the 2015 Korean production, and Ben (벤) took on the role in the 2017 Korean production. Adrienne Warren portrayed the character in 2014 for the English-language workshop in New York and for the New York studio demo recordings. Misa performs the following songs in the musical: *"I'm Ready" is Misa's introductory song, performed at her concert. She dedicates the song to her hero Kira. *"We All Need a Hero" is a song Sayu sings for Light. Misa joins in to sing for Kira. *"Mortals and Fools" is a song Misa and Rem sing when they first meet and Misa requests the eye trade. *"Stalemate is song mainly between L and Light at the Todai University entrance ceremony. Misa sings a verse about her plans to compose a song with a message to Kira. *"I'll Only Love You More," aka "A Secret Message," is a song that Misa writes and performs with a message to Kira. *"Borrowed Time" is a song Misa sings while held in confinement. 2017 Netflix film In [[Death Note (2017 film)|Netflix's American Death Note film]], Misa's name is changed to Mia Sutton, and she is played by Margaret Qualley. Mia is a high school student and classmate of Light Turner, and she helps him after he finds the Death Note. Conception The following information is from Death Note 13: How to Read. Tsugumi Ohba: Writer Takeshi Obata: Artist Overview Tsugumi Ohba, writer of Death Note, decided to create Misa to be the second Kira before the serialization began. They felt that having the story solely consist of males would be "boring" and that they wanted "a cute female." Ohba, intending to introduce Misa with the Shinigami Eyes, described her as having to be "spontaneous and not too bright" and that they determined her personality "from the start." Since Light Yagami would never want to trade for the Shinigami Eyes, Ohba wanted another character to use to trade for the eyes, so they decided to use Misa. Ohba said that the conception of the name Misa "was kind of random but I think it was from "kuromisa" (Black Mass). Character design Ohba and Takeshi Obata, artist of Death Note, wanted to use the Gothic Lolita design to convey "Gothic imagery of the Shinigami and that world". Ohba said that they were "into that fashion" and that having Misa first appear in unusual clothing would be "more interesting". Obata said that he remembered "having a lot of fun" while looking through Gothic Lolita magazines and drawing Misa. Obata said that he felt "apprehension" regarding the length of Misa's hair; personally he wanted her fringe (bangs) to be "straight across" but believed that creating Misa completely within the bounds of Gothic Lolita style would be "too much". Therefore Obata designed her so she looked "a little more natural" and to appear "cute" to people who "weren't into the Gothic Lolita style". Obata, imagining a mix of an "energetic Japanese artist" and a "foreign rock and roll singer", felt "set" when he drew Misa for the first time. When the Near and Mello story arc began and Misa became a top idol, Obata decided to make her look like "a popular actress". When designing color book covers, Obata assigned colors to characters to "get the atmosphere right." Obata assigned pink and black to Misa. In response to a question inquiring about which characters the creators faced the most difficulty in creating, Obata selected Misa. Obata said that he had difficulty comprehending the concept of "doing anything for the person you love" and that he felt like the character controlled him when he drew her. Death Note 13: How to Read also states that Misa "required a lot of artistic variation" because of her "many expressions" that ranged "from goofy to serious." Trivia * Although Ohba came up with Misa's name from something based on "kuromisa," "Misa" is, in fact, a female Japanese name. The female Japanese name "Amane" means "sound of the heavens." * Misa was born in Kyoto, Japan. * Misa's date of birth, December 25, is Christmas, and her date of death, February 14, is Saint Valentine's Day. * In the anime, the ringtone on Misa's phone is Alumina. * In the anime, certain characters take on stylized hair colors while the viewer hears their thoughts; Misa's color is a deep blue. However, when Misa's thoughts are heard in the series, such as in episodes 21: Performance and 22: Guidance, her colors do not change. * Misa is one of the Death Note characters that were made into Nendoroid figures. The Misa Nendoroid comes with a purse, a doll, and four faces, a shocked face, a laughing face, love-struck face, and a normal face. * She is the only character in the Death Note Musical so far to have been portrayed by three different vocal ranges: Fuka Yuzuki, the original Japanese Misa, was a soprano, Jeong Sun-Ah, the original Korean Misa, was a mezzo, and Adrienne Walker, her English Demo voice, was an alto. Quotes *“''I hate evil and love justice. I do not consider the police as my enemies, but my allies against evil.” (Chapter 23) *“''What a wonderful way to kill…” (Chapter 27) *''(To Light Yagami)'' “''I'm satisfied with just being used by you. Trust me.” (Chapter 29) *(To Light Yagami)'' “''A pretend boyfriend, right? That's a good start. I'm sure you'll fall in love with me for real one day.” (Chapter 30) *(To Light Yagami)'' “''There's no way I'll stand for you seeing other girls. If I see that, I'll kill them.” (Chapter 30) *“''Thanks to Rem, Light really became Misa's knight… but… don't actually kill him, okay?” (Chapter 30) *“''Rem… I wish Light would love me… I want Light to be happy…''” (Chapter 31) *“''If I die now, I'll be happy… kill me while I'm still young and pretty…''” (Chapter 33) *''(To Rem while being held captive by L)'' “''Kill me!! Kill me now!!! I was suppose to die on that day, right? Please. Just. Kill. Me.” (Chapter 33) *“''I couldn't live in a world without Light.” (Chapter 45) *“''You can't buy peace or love with money.” (Chapter 80) *“''To me… Kira is an absolute being!” *''(To L)'' “''If Light were Kira… awesome. I've always been grateful to Kira for punishing the man who killed my parents. If Light was Kira, then I'd love him even more.” *“''What do you mean I use my sexual charm?!” Themes Misa has five themes, two of which are found on Death Note Original Soundtrack II. Misa's themes are "Misa's Theme A" (ミサのテーマA Misa no Tēma A) and "Misa's Theme B" (ミサのテーマB Misa no Tēma B). Three more are found on Death Note Original Soundtrack III. Her themes are "Misa" (ミサ Misa), "Misa's Loneliness" (ミサの孤独 Misa no Kodoku), and "Misa's Feelings" (ミサの気持ち Misa no Kimochi). Also worth noting is "Misa's Song" (Misa no Uta), which Misa sings in the anime prior to L's death. "Misa's Song" appears on the soundtrack three times. There is one track with vocals, a piano version titled "'Misa's Song' (Piano Solo)," and an orchestra version simply titled "'Misa's Song' (Orchestra Version)." The vocals are performed by Misa's voice actresses for the different dubs. Some dubs, however, such as the German dub, keep the original version sung by Aya Hirano. Misa's Theme A|Misa's Theme A Misa's Theme B|Misa's Theme B Misa|Misa Misa no Kodoku|Misa's Loneliness Misa no Kimochi|Misa's Feelings Misa no Uta|Misa's Song References bg:Миса Амане ca:Misa Amane de:Misa Amane es:Misa Amane fi:Misa Amane fr:Misa Amane it:Misa Amane ja:弥海砂 pl:Misa Amane pt:Misa Amane ru:Миса Аманэ Category:Humans Category:Human Death Note users Category:Humans with Shinigami Eyes Category:Kira Category:Deceased Category:Female characters Category:Manga characters Category:Anime characters Category:Live action film characters Category:Novel characters Category:Musical characters Category:Netflix film characters Category:Video game characters